peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 16
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 16 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990 *Another in the continuing series of Peel compilations by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. *The beginning contains tracks from the 28 October 1990 show. *Within the recording is a complete session, first TX 21 August 1990. The Peel Sessions lists one of the tracks as 'The Than Sets In'. Sessions *Crane, #1. Recorded 1990-07-08. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Part 1 *Bewitched: 'I Dunno What To Do (LP-Brain Eraser)' (No. 6) 28 October 1990 *Surgery: 'L7 (LP-Nationwide)' (Amphetamine Reptile/Glitterhouse) 28 October 1990 *Lucky Monkeys: All Aboard (We Call Our Cheetah Monkey) (12" - All Aboard) Lafayette LA 2427 prob 28 October 1990 *70 Gwen Party: 'This New Model England (LP-Devil Wrapped And Ginsung Buried)' (Snape) (JP: 'Sounds like the title of an Incredible String Band LP.') 28 October 1990 *First Offence: 'Tell 'Em What U Like (12 inch)' (Blip Music) 28 October 1990 *Mass: 'Pulling (7 inch)' (No Blow) 03 November 1990 *Sofahead: 'One For The Road (LP-What A Predicament)' (Meantime) 03 November 1990 *Project One: 'Rush The Bridge (12 inch)' (Tam Tam) 04 November 1990 *Cranes: 'I Hope (12 inch)' (Dedicated) 04 November 1990 *Jah Woosh: 'Omega Dollar (LP-Dreadlocks Affair)' (Trojan) 04 November 1990 *''(JP: 'Sometimes, in the headlong chase for new records, you forget how good the old ones were.')'' Part 2 *Crane: 'Consumption' (Peel Session) 04 November 1990 *Crane: 'The Thaw Sets In' (Peel Session) 04 November 1990 *Crane: 'Fear Of Noise' (Peel Session) 04 November 1990 *Crane: 'Asleep' (Peel Session) 04 November 1990 *Godorrhoea: 'Garble (LP-Wild And Crazy "Noise Merchants"... ... Invade A City Near You: Worst Of The 1 in 12 Club Vol. 9/10)' (1 In 12) 04 November 1990 *Pocket Fishrmen: 'Sodom And Gomorrah (7 inch)' (import) (a wrong speed moment) 04 November 1990 *Sweet Exorcist: 'Clonk (12 inch)' (Warp) 04 November 1990 *Radical Dance Faction: 'Riverwise (LP-Borderline Cases)' (Earth Zone) 04 November 1990 *The Donny And Marie Handbag Revolution: 'Beautiful House (12 inch)' (Eight Records 8W 1) 04 November 1990 *Unsane: 'Vandal X (7 inch)' (Sub Pop) 04 November 1990 *''(JP: 'Of course, people will say part of my interest in these obscure records is probably something anal retentive and so on, and this is very likely to be the case. My interest in these records and these programmes perhaps derives from the fact that, when I was a child, when I was going through toilet training, I used to be put on the potty (this is when I was very young indeed, about 18 or 19), and then tied to the table leg until I'd, er, performed. Anyway, I won't give you any details on that. Unless you write to me and ask for them specifically under plain cover.')'' *Big Satin, Inc.: Oodles (7") Dashboard Hula Girl "7 inch limited edition on urine yellow vinyl-Force Fed" 11 November 1990 *S.O.B.: 'What's The Truth? (LP-What's The Truth?)' (Rise Above) 11 November 1990 *Jam: 'In The City (CD - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit 11 November 1990 *Shonen Knife: 'Elephant Pao Pao' (album - Shonen Knife) Giant / Gasatanka GR1 60472 24 November 1990 *Son Of Bazerk: 'Change The Style (CD single)' (MCA) (only last few seconds of this) File ;Name *best of peel vol 16 parts 1 and 2 (with introductions) ;Length *Part 1 - 00:46:48 *Part 2 - 00:47:21 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo Server Category:1990 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:One For Ken